


Asking you

by Sassybutt0216



Series: Home again [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassybutt0216/pseuds/Sassybutt0216
Summary: Lorelai Gilmore is a coffee shop owner. Steve Rogers is a soldier coming home from the war. When Steve is walking around New York he comes across this cute little coffee shop called L&L. Will the coffee shop owner and her daughter charm our soldier?





	Asking you

Steve's POV:

When I came back from the war I did not know what I was going to do with my life. I had no plans. I have always been a soldier. Tony, of course, said that I could come and work with him. I could work with him but I was already offered a job. Someone had seen one of my drawings and wanted me to come work for there company. I was going to be an illustrator. I was extremely lucky. Some people when they get out of the service ends up living on the street. It was a real problem that needed to be dealt with.

I think that I got lucky with pretty much everything in my life. I have all my friends around me and I got the girl. Lorelai Gilmore was something else. She was a fast talker and a coffee addict. She also loved forcing me into watching movies. Like I could say no to that face. Her daughter and she had me wrapped around there fingers. I have been dating Lorelai for a year now. It was about 6 months into dating her that I knew that she was the one that I wanted to marry. I had asked her to move in with me a month ago. She said yes. She still has not moved in. We are working on trying to find a house.

Today Lorelai asked me to watch Rory. Lorelai's mother and father wanted to talk to her about something so she was making her way to Star's Hollow. There were not many good things I have heard about Emily and Richard, not that I have met them. Lorelai and Rory spend a lot of time with my mother Sarah. We would go down to Brooklyn on Saturday's. We would have family time. My mother loved them just as much as I did. Lorelai and I were looking for places in Brooklyn. She knew how much I loved growing up there.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked Rory. She was sitting at the table coloring. I was sitting there sketching something for work.

"Can we go to the park?" She asked me.

"Of course but first I want to ask you something. You got to promise not to tell your mother." I said walking up to her. I kneeled down to her. "You know how much I love you and your mom right?"

"I know that you love us very much. I want you to be my daddy." She said looking at me with her bright eyes. She was so innocent. 

"I would very much love to be your daddy," I said smiling at her. "I was wondering if I could ask your mom to marry me?"

"Does that mean that we will be a family and I won't be the only one in school without a mommy and a daddy?" She asked.

"It would mean that you would have a mommy and a daddy," I told her.

"You can marry mommy. You make her really happy." She said jumping off the chair and hugging me. I hugged her back. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rory. Now we can tell mommy yet. I want to surprise her." I told her. I made the motion to lock her mouth and then throw away the key.

"I won't say a word," she said doing the same thing.

***************************************

"Rogers get up." I heard Lorelai say. It has been a week later and I still had no idea how I was going to propose to Lorelai. I wanted it to be special. I was tempted to see if Rory wanted to help me. I did not want to do the normal thing and ask her on Christmas. Lorelai deserved something special and unique for her. Tonight Rory and Lorelai were spending the night at my apartment. Rory was on winter break and we did not have to work so we decided that we were going to take the day and go do something fun.

"Lorelai it is two in the morning," I said looking at the clock and then back to her. She was wearing nothing but one of my shirts. He hair was in a messy bun and she had a pair of slipper boots on.

"Come with me." She said grabbing my hand.

"What is so important that you have to get me up at two in the morning?" I asked getting up a following her. I slipped on my robe and walked out with her.

"I smell snow." She said opening the balcony door and stepping out.

"It is not supposed to snow for a couple more days. Come back in crazy lady." I said stepping out and wrapping my arms around her.

"It is not going to..." I did not even get to finish the sentence because it started to snow. I was amazed at her. I also have never seen someone so excited about the snow. "I will be right back." 

I ran into the apartment and almost tripped over a box that was sitting by the door. I walked into my bedroom where I was hiding the ring that I bought her. I grabbed the ring out of my sock drawer and ran back to her. I did this time trip over the box. I quickly got up and opened the door.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"I am good. We need to move that box." I told her. I got down one knee and opened the ring box. "The moment I meet you I knew that you and Rory were going to change my life. You helped me grow into a better person. I am so grateful that you allowed me to get to know you and join this little family. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore will you marry me?"

"Of course I will marry you, you silly man." She said.

I put the ring on her finger and brought her into a kiss. 

"We should probably go inside before you get sick," I said breaking the kiss and leading her back to the bedroom. I picked her up and put her on the bed. "I think the most surprising thing is that Rory did not say anything to you."

She laughed. "You asked Rory if you could marry me?" she asked.

I nodded my head. "I was also wondering if I could legally adopt Rory?" I asked her.

"When I lose Chris I did not think that I would ever find anyone else but here I am engaged to a wonderful man who wants to adopt my daughter. Of course, you can. You make me so very happy." She said dragging me down to her and kissing her.

Tomorrow we would go down to start the process of adopting Rory. I could not be happier with my life.


End file.
